sugarloaffandomcom-20200213-history
River Fox
Summer Fox: "I don't remember teaching you that. Where did you learn it?" :River: "From you. You hum that song all the time. It's my favorite." :— River showing her mother how observant she is River Hayley Fox is a muggle-born witch, the youngest child of Hunter and Summer Fox (née Wood). Her godmother is Ivory Pond, an old friend of her parents. River is the youngest child having one older brother; Lake Storm. She was named in honor of her maternal grandfather River Wood, and her father's departed close family friend Hayley Hill. She began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2034 and was Sorted into Ravenclaw house. Biography Early childhood River Hayley Fox was born in 2023 to Hunter and Summer, as their youngest child and only daughter. She has one older brother; Lake Storm. River is four years younger than Lake. She would not have known had someone else not told her. River was born deaf. She is also Clairvoyant, she can read thoughts eliminating the need to audibly hear voices. The ability went unnoticed to her until her parents brought her to doctors and she cleverly read their thoughts In in an attempt to be a normal family traveled to the Dominican Republic. A few days after trying to get used to the heat, her father convinced River and her brother Lake to go on a jungle safari into the outback where they camped out by the mountains. River was terrified at the thought of sleeping out in the open with little in the way of shelter, and her brother torturing her when he got bored. She was tempted to stay behind with her mother. River was eventually talked into taking the short overnight trip with her father and brother, a decision she does not regret. When the trio returned Summer took them to swim with sea lions, dolphins, and sharks at the Ocean World Adventure Park. It was another decision River was hesitant to agree to, at first, yet wound up having nothing to be timid about. Lake was persistent in an attempt to get River to go up the "spooky" sky parlor stairs, something she refused to do without her mother or father leading her or directly behind her. River was tricked into "leading the way" to prove she wasn't a baby only for Lake to trap her. River would have surely lost her mind from fear had she not caused to the door to rapidly fling open. She told her parents all about what happened how she was wanted the door to open, then it did. Without Lake willing to admit he locked River up there, they didn't believe her. Lake told their parent River had gotten stuck because she hadn't secured the door. He convinced them he let her out, and they believed him, because he's older. Back at home where the family dynamic returned to normal Lake and River resumed their sibling rivalry. Their father Hunter passed away from a preexisting undiagnosed condition on the same day an incredibly unusual fight breaking out between the two after their father's funeral. Unbeknownst to the Fox family, River was a witch, within days of her "sky parlor episode" she learned she was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Magic is frightening to River, but she loves it. She is afraid of how much she doesn't know what magic can do, she is exactly as anxious to learn. River always dreamed of being magical. She dreamed of being half fairy, or part Centaur. River liked to read mythic fiction, she wanted to be a theoretical physicist like her father was. More recently she wants to study Arithmancy, and Charms. She became interested in the Hour-Reversal Charm, Weather-Modifying Charms, Meteorology, Divination, and Death-related magic. River had to be escorted away from the Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Charms sections after one bookseller threatened her mother claiming he would have River banned. Hogwarts Years (2034-2041) River Fox began her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2034, where she was Sorted into Ravenclaw. First year In 2034 River boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Headed for Hogwarts in the first years carriage she was joined by: Anne Greenwood, Charlotte Lovell-Montcroix, IG Page, Vaughn Pryor and Zoé Chevalier. Physical description River_Fox.jpg River_Fox-1.jpg River like her older brother, Lake, take after their maternal family in looks. She has dark brown eyes inherited from her mother as she did not inherit the same hazel eyes as her father, and paternal grandfather. River does have her father Hunter's curly black hair, she goes to great lengths to make it straight. She shares her mother Summer's, and her grandfather's River's, features mostly. Personality and traits River takes after her mother, Summer, she seems to be cautious as she can be extremely discerning, heavily weighing the options before making her choice-- the right choice. She also seems to her have taken after her father with her enjoyment of a good thrill. She has a somewhat latent dauntless attitude. She can be talked into doing something "wild" or "crazy" as long as she has the support of others to share the experience with. She's curious about people's thoughts and feelings. Her cautiousness is often believed to be disinterest. She allows herself to be easily mistaken for someone who is a weak and easily drawn into situations that she doesn't habitually take part in. Her own participation in bad behavior occasionally gets overlooked because of how rarely she's involved and how uncharacteristic it may appear to be. She seems to fly under the radar rather than standout. Her belief that 'life is fair' is ultimately what she uses to rule her every action regarding others. She enjoys to see people punished if they've been involved in wrong doing. She'll never complain about her own either, if she thinks she's earned it. She's always moved by people who are miraculously given an amazing gift after having lost something that was absolutely priceless to them. She knows the powerful gesture could never replace what has been lost. Magical abilities and skills *Charms: Unlocking Charms, Protective Charms, Levitations Charm *Transfiguration: Transforming Spells, Vanishment, Conjuration Possessions *Wand: River's wand is made of Hazel, a wood capable of outstanding magic in the hands of the skillful, and is so devoted to its owner that it often ‘wilts’ at the end of its master’s life. Her wand's core is made from Dragon Heartstring, these tends to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts, though it will not incline that way of its own accord. *Owl: Wyatt Barn Owl *Schoolbag Relationships Family Fox family :" The girl chuckled as her father rapped his knuckles over her brother's head." :— River laughing at her brother's expense River is close with her family. Although she does sometimes bicker with her older brother, there are moments when she genuinely enjoys his company. Due to her habit for assimilating, taking on the traits of those around her, River has a better, much stronger relationship with her parents than her brother does. She can spend a significant amount of time along side either of them. She adores her father's tall tales, and she never gets bored of hearing them more than once. She can sit with her mother, and sew or clean for hours. According to River the sound of her mother humming can make time stop. Friends/Acquaintances Anne Greenwood River met Anne in the First Years Carriage. On the way to Hogwarts all the first years rode together. After boarding the wrong carriage several times River ended up sharing a compartment with Anne. They talked most of the way about collective animal nouns. Etymology *River: From the English word that denotes a flowing body of water. The word is ultimately derived (via Old French) from Latin ripa "riverbank". *Hayley: From a surname which was originally derived from the name of an English town (meaning "hay clearing" from Old English heg "hay" and leah "clearing"). *Fox: From the name of the animal. It was originally a nickname for a person with red hair or a crafty person. Category:Muggle-born